Alpharion, Lord of Spirits
Alpharion, Lord of Spirits is the second final weapon created by the Light civilization's Lord of Spirit forces in Masters Chronicle, wrought by the power of Sapphire Wisdom, a mysterious character that according to Duema TV, is a Light/Water Angel Command. Story After harnessing the power of Sapphire Wisdom, the Alcadeias family created their greatest Lord of Spirits; Alpharion and used them against Ballom led by Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons. The Lord of Spirits forces then went in for the final battle against Ballom and the result of the fight was unknown. Just like the rest of the Masters Chronicle storyline, it is unknown where and when this event took place, but it is assumed as an alternate reality. Card Explanation While this seems like a complete upgrade of Alphadios, Lord of Spirits, it isn't and functions slightly differently, only that it is easier to spam. Its first effect, is Gravity Zero, which allows the player to summon it for no cost if the player has 5 Angel Commands in the battle zone. And there are actually no limits on how many copies of Alpharion that the player can summon via Gravity Zero, so the player can send out all 4 copies at once if the player has them in his hand. 2 is already capable of making the opponent fall to his knees. While this requirement seems hard, it is possible to do it all at once by spamming Angel Command Dragons via Kaiserhalla, War Dragon Elemental, sending out Angel Commands via G.O.D., Extreme Invasion and Heaven's Gate loops via Milzam, Spirit of Miracles and Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental. And its second effect is that it prevents the opponent from casting any spells, including light ones, which is an edge over Alphadios as it allows the player to cast anything he wanted and the opponent cannot deal with it using Apocalypse Day or into Ganveet, Temporal Soldier. Its last effect increases the summoning cost of all opposing creatures by 5. This is extremely dangerous as it makes the summoning cost of Deadly Fighter Braid Claw 6 and the summoning cost of Jasmine, Mist Faerie 7, which is a death sentence in most situations. This ability also gives it some common points with El Levain, Lord of Spirits. However, it does not stop cost trampling, so if the opponent has a fire command in the battle zone, a Redzone, Roaring Invasion will take care of it and if he has a Darkness Command, a Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie will beat it back. Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic is not recommended as there are too many commands in an Alpharion deck, and of course, a Shield Trigger Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor and Trap Giant will take care of it with great ease. And when accompanied with Miradante, Time Revolution, the opponent cannot do anything at all and is basically forced to surrender. Although Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon and Codeking Number Nine is less overkill for the same purpose. And if the player has 2 or more of these creatures in the battle zone, the opponent is nothing short of totally crippled. Overall while not seen in meta (For now), it is still extremly strong and should not be underestimated in casual play. Category:Angel Command Category:Command Category:Metagame Status:Semi-Meta Category:Evolution Creature